German Offenlegungsschrift No. DE 103 03 006 A1 discloses a hand-held working device having a working mechanism arranged therein that generates setting or striking pulses, the working device having at least one sensor device, which is used for capturing acceleration forces appearing during a setting or striking pulse, and a discriminator means that could be coupled to a trigger switch, for example, so that an actual ignition process can be perceived in this manner by the discriminator means. Another hand-held working device, which has sensor means, such as an acceleration sensor, and a controller connected to a trigger switch of the working device, is known from German Offenlegungsschrift No. DE 10 2008 000 973 A1.